cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dina Meyer
Dina Meyer (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Starship Troopers'' (1997) [Private Dizzy Flores]: Impaled by an alien's claws during a battle; she dies on the transport ship shortly afterwards while talking to Casper Van Dien. Her body is shown again at her funeral. *''Stranger Than Fiction (2000)'' [Emma Scarlett]: Dies of smoke inhalation after Todd Field traps her in an elevator, which then fills with smoke. (Thanks to Nick) *''Deadly Little Secrets'' (2001) [Stephanie Vincent]: Shot in the chest by Craig Sheffer while she and Dylan Walsh are running away; she dies in Dylan's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Veronica) *''D-Tox (2002)'' [Mary]: Drilled in eyes (off-screen) by Christopher Fulford when she looks through the peephole to see who's at the door (he then shoots her in her other eye with a silenced gun); her body is shown again afterwards when Sylvester Stallone finds her hanging from a noose (then again as he holds her while police look on). (Thanks to Germboygel and Nick) *''Federal Protection'' (2002) [Bootsie Cavender]: Commits suicide by pulling the trigger of a gangster's gun as he holds her hostage. (Thanks to BillMed) *''Crazy Eights'' (2002) [Jennifer Jones]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slitting her wrists. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''Saw III'' (2006) [Det. Allison Kerry]: Chest torn open by a deathtrap-device that Shawnee Smith had attached to Dina's ribcage (she dies as Costas Mandylor looks on, to make sure she can't escape). (Thanks to Kemuel) *''Piranha 3D'' (2010) [Paula Montanello]: Partially devoured by piranhas; Adam Scott then pulls what's left of her body out of the water. (Thanks to Tommy and Cody) *''Lethal Seduction'' (2015; TV film) [Carissa Kensington]: Impaled to death on a right side of her body before thrown out on a swimming pool from a pole spear by Brian Smith in which she is about to kill Amanda Detmer and her son (Caleb Ruminer). TV Deaths *''Thief: Pilot'' (2006) [Wanda Atwater]: Dies (off-screen) of heart damage following a car accident; her body is shown lying in her hospital bed afterwards when her husband (Andre Braugher) and daughter (Mae Whitman) enter. (Thanks to Luis) Category:1968 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by smoke inhalation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Jewish Category:Redheads Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by drill Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Actors who died in Alexandre Aja Movies Category:Actors who died in Darren Lynn Bousman Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members